1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smoking pipes and more particularly, to a-smoking pipes used with tobacco or medicinal containing chemicals that require a constant ignition source for combustion.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that inhalation administration is a well known method for delivering medications to the body. With some medication, inhalation administration is preferred due to its faster onset of activity and because it bypasses to gastrointestinal and hepatic systems that can destroy or deactivate some medications.
Some chemicals, such as nicotine, are natural occurring substances found in tobacco plants that are released when the plant is burned. The released chemical is distributed in the smoke that when inhaled, is absorbed through the lungs and into the body. Unfortunately, some plants are not readily combustible and require a continuous source of ignition to maintain combustion.